tanknationfandomcom-20200214-history
Drivers
Each tank in Tank Nation is equipped with 1 driver. Each driver has a specific bonus it applies to the tank. These stats are not shown as a part of the Tank Stats totals in the tank build screen. They are applied to the tank during battle. Each Nation has a pool of possible drivers that can be obtained as rewards. Each Nation is also associated with a particular tier of quality that is represented by star icons on the driver tooltip. The higher the count of stars, the higher the quality of the driver. Beginning in patch 1.0.23 (2013 Dec 14), Hard and Expert modes were added to the game. When playing a level on Expert difficulty it is possible to receive drivers that are one star greater in quality than the normal drivers received in that Nation. There is also evidence that their are some unique flavors of drivers such as the Metal Gunner+. Note: The following lists and tables are not all complete. Zones Nation 1: The Badlands Each driver obtainable in this Nation on Normal difficulty is a one star driver. Here is the list of obtainable drivers: * Bomb Shell * Cannonier * Gat Girl * Mechanic * Metal Gunner Expert difficulty obtainable drivers: * Metal Gunner+ * Mech-Head Nation 2: Bellwood Each driver obtainable in this Nation on Normal difficulty is a two star driver. Here is the list of obtainable drivers: * Acidologist * Acid Specialist * Chemist * Eagle Eye * Soldier * Striker Expert Expert difficulty obtainable drivers: * Turtle Nation 3: Sindura Each driver obtainable in this Nation on Normal difficulty is a three star driver. Here is the list of obtainable drivers: * Assassin * Dragon Claw * Firebrand * Little Phoenix * Samurai * Serpent Tongue Winter Assault This was a special event beginning on 2013 Dec 21. The event provided the opportunity to obtain 2 new drivers through play in 2 Winter Assault levels. * Ice Wolf * Snow Angel Upgrading To increase the power of a driver, they must be upgraded. Each driver starts at level 1 and can be upgraded to level 10. Each increase in level requires more bolts and time to complete. Expert drivers will be rated one star higher than their normal counterparts. They follow the upgrade qualifications of the star rating they possess. For example, Metal Gunner+ drivers follow the upgrade table for 2 Star drivers. To see a table with specific details on time, bolts, and gems required to upgrade, visit Upgrading Driver Details Acidologist Adds Acid damage to all attacks Adds Acid Damage Acid Specialist Increases damage of Acid type weapons Acid Boost Assassin Greatly increases tank Attack Attack Boost Bomb Shell Increases damage of Hammer type cannons by X Hammer Boost Cannonier This trigger-happy driver increases the damage of all your attacks Attack Boost Chemist Increases damage of Splasher type cannons by X Splasher Boost Dragon Claw Increases damage of Mortar type cannons Mortar Boost Eagle Eye Reduces the spread of projectiles and increases the shot reticule Range Boost Firebrand Increase damage of Fire type weapons Fire Boost Gat Girl Increases damage of Gunsaw type cannons Gunsaw Boost Ice Wolf Adds Hydro damage to all attacks Add Hydro Damage Little Phoenix Adds X Fire damage Add Fire Damage Mechanic Automatically repairs your tank at the beginning of your turn Auto Repair Mech-Head Greatly repairs your tank at the beginning of your turn Auto Repair+ Metal Gunner Increases damage of Metal type weaponry Metal Boost Metal Gunner+ Adds Metal damage to all attacks Add Metal Damage Samurai This driver significantly increases tank Defense Armor Boost Serpent Tongue Increases damage of Dragon type cannons Dragon Boost Snow Angel Increases damage of Hydro type weaponry Hydro Boost Soldier Significantly increase tank Health Health Boost Striker Expert Increases damage of Striker type cannons by X Striker Boost Turtle After receiving significant damage, creates a shield that greatly increases armor and health for one round. Turtle Shell * Found?: 2-15-E Category:Turtie